


Take My Pure (And Wash It All Away)

by irwin_giggles



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Hand Jobs, I may be kind of bad at writing smut oopsies, Idek Lmao, M/M, Woah this is smutty, and ash and cal are just two lovebirds honestly, and so is michael, but Luke is so dumb, gay shit, jesus forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwin_giggles/pseuds/irwin_giggles
Summary: "May I ask, what is that and what caused it?" Michael wiggles his eyebrows, clearly staring at his crotch. That's when it ended for Luke, as his cheeks flush a great crimison.or: Luke thinks Michael is way too beautiful, and Michael accidently catches his not so secretive hard on and may want to help.





	Take My Pure (And Wash It All Away)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Pure by Hey Violet.

5SOS just so happend to have a sold out show at MSG. The whole band is super excited, but Luke is excited in a different type of way.  
A way that involves Michael. And a tent in his pants that he really needs to cover. Sometimes Luke is a bit too jealous of Ashton and Calum because they're just way too cute, and he may or may not want that with Michael. 

 

So Luke is sitting quietly, watching Michael like he's the only one in the room, which is what it seems like to Luke. Michael is prancing around the dressing room in almost painted on skinny jeans, and Luke wishes Michael didn't have this effect on him.

 

Meanwhile, the lovebirds are in the corner of the dressing room, cuddling and flirting.  
Which leaves Luke all alone. He huffs, quickly shuffling, or waddling, out of the room. He could find the bathroom quick enough, and he's happy no one else is in there.

 

The thing is, he's on in twenty with the rest of his band, and he can't go onstage like this, much less in front of so many people. He closes a stall, desperately ready to get a hand around himself. Preferably Michaels' hand, but he tries to ignore that. Spoiler: He fails.

 

Luke tugs at his belt harshly, yanking down his jeans mid-thigh. His boxers are next, letting his sore hard on spring free. He wastes no time wrapping his hand around his length, groaning at the delicious warmth in his belly. He gives his length a pump, rolling his thumb over the head, feeling his cock pulse. He whines, pumping even faster. He's a whining, hot mess, and he knows he should be quieter, so he brings a fist up to his mouth. He tries his best to muffle the hot, dirty noises spilling from his plump, pink lips.

 

He tugs at his cock, feeling the heat pool in his belly.  
"Shit-I'm gonna.." He groans. And then the bathroom door opens. He curses under his breath, letting go of his leaking dick. Then, he sees Michaels' combat boots, and he knows he's fucked. 

 

"Dammit, this is why I hate salsa." He grumbles, ripping off a paper towel and wetting it from the rusty sink.

 

Luke pulls up his jeans and boxers, and his length protests. He sighs to himself, flushing the toilet to make it seem like he was using the restroom. Luke is more than thankful that he happened to where a shirt that was long enough to cover his obvious hard on. He really wishes he could take a cold shower.

 

He steps out of the stall, laughing at Michael. The adorable boy has salsa spill all over his Blink shirt.

 

"Oh hush, Ham Ham. So I'll admit, maybe balancing a bowl of salsa on your head while Calum and Ashton attempt to make you laugh is more than stupid." Michael sports a sheepish grin, and Luke thinks he is the absolute cutest human being to ever walk the Earth, which lets face it - who doesn't? 

 

"You, my friend, will never learn." Luke says, trying to stiffle a grin.

 

"May I ask, what is that and what caused it?" Michael wiggles his eyebrows, clearly staring at his crotch. That's when it ended for Luke, as his cheeks flush a great crimison.

"U-uhm.." Luke stutters.  
"You." He says shortly. Michael raises his eyebrow and steps closer to Luke.

"What if I helped you? Would you like that? Do you want me to shove you into a stall and have my way with you right now?" Michaels' breath creeps along his neck, making him shiver.

Luke nods sharply, his buldge getting impossibly bigger. So much for hiding that.

 

Michael backs him up in the stall, not hesitating to smash his lips against Luke's, kissing him filthily. Michael swipes his tongue against Lukes, sliding his tounge into his mouth. Luke groans as Michael pulls away, eyes full of lust.

 

Lips attach to Luke's jaw, leaving him breathless. God, Michael was better at this then Luke could of ever imagined, the thought leaving him frantically searching for friction.

 

Michael tugs at Luke's pants and boxers, successfully getting both down his thighs, him doing the same with his own clothing. Michael slowly ruts his hips against Lukes, and Luke makes the prettiest sound Michael has ever heard.

 

"Holy shit, that was so hot Lu." Michael groans, grinding on Luke relentlessly. Michael is whimpering quietly, his sounds nearly being drowned out by Lukes groans. Luke makes a mental note to be quieter so he can hear the sounds spilling from Michaels mouth. Michael continues rutting against Luke, enjoying the wonderful sounds that greet his ears.

"Mike, I'm gonna-"

"It's alright babe, let me take care of you." Michael strokes the sweat plastered hair away from Luke's forhead. Luke leans closer to Michael, throwing his head back against the wall, letting out one last long groan. Ropes of white paint Luke and Michaels' stomachs, and Luke shudders from pleasure, breathing heavily.

"Mike, come here." Luke gets down on his knees, looking up at Michael with his beautiful ocean eyes, looking so innocent and perfect. Michael wanted to take a picture and keep this forever.

Luke wraps his hand around Michaels length and tugs softly. "M' not gonna last long, Lu." Michaels eyes flutter shut as he whines. Luke runs his hand up and down, flicking his wrist and feeling his dick twitch at Michaels reaction. His thumb rolls over the head, and his other hand reaches upward to massage the balls. Michael groans.

"So close- God Lu, you're so perfect at this." He throws his head back, mumbling a swear word under his breath.

Luke replaces his hand with his mouth, sucking and licking to his hearts content. 

"Fuck!" Michael whimpers, his eyes squeezed shut as white spills down Lukes throat.

"God that was amazing, Lu." Michael laughs, leacing the stall to fetch wet paper towels. He helps Luke get cleaned up.

"Let's be boyfriends." Luke suggests.

"Yes, that'd be great." Michael giggles as he grabs Lukes hand.

Luke thought that maybe it wasn't so bad that Michael made him want to cream himself.

 

And Michael was right: It was great.  
They played their best show yet that night, and Luke and Michael may or may not have had a round 2 afterward.

Obviously they cuddled afterwards cause' why the hell not?

Luke smiles happily because yeah, it turned out to be pretty freakin' great after all.


End file.
